Before Hendrix Linguistics
Back to Hendrix Underwood Early Life He is born in April and his parents are Robert and Sharon, He was raised in Calimonia, Los Angeles, Hendrix is British, Scottish, American, Irish and Canadian, He was having fun and met Luis and Danny, before he met Neil, year later, they all became friends and are in the same class, Hendrix met Derrick for the first time at the age of 3 or 4, because of his parents beings friends with the Providence Accord leader, Hendrix met Caitlyn for the first time, they ended up becoming friends, as Hendrix lost his grandmother and pays respects to her, every year, at age 10, Hendrix brother, Felix, was born, that changed, as Underwood family is poor, to become more value again, Hendrix's parents kicked Hendrix out, leaving him alone and no one with him, as the R.D.Ms arrives, it begins to spark trouble to Providence Accord, as Hendrix has his two arms broken by Klaus robots, which changed Hendrix's personality Hendrix, tells the Hawkins family that, he has no home, as Caitlyn tells his dad to keep him in the house for all time, as Derrick trusts Caitlyn and they got along, Fennoy created a device that called the Cybernetics, which Caitlyn mother made year ago before she died, Hendrix tested and got along just fine, as Caitlyn puts it away for Hendrix to use year later, he trains himself, as well doing Karate, Judo, Taekwondo, Kung Fu and many fighting skills from Master Chen, as well as Gym work in school as well, it helped him to become tall as he got smart and got all his A grade in High School and in College, as went on to become a soldier for the Providence Accord, also working with Derrick and Caitlyn, too First mission, was to take down dealers who stealing Weapons tech from the lab, as Hendrix cybernetics got into good use and defeated his enemies, as well as Dr. Hawkins help, as well as Mario Thompson, Hendrix got better and started to use all his cybernetics ability at once, he met a person named Bill Hassler, who is tough and wants the Cybernetics device, as he fights him many times and tried to hurt him but failed, as he was frozen or injured in many battles, Hendrix continues to train to become better, with Derrick, helping Dr. Hawkins and Mario form a team of 3, to take down many enemies, one point, Hendrix lost control against a Mugger, as Dr. Hawkins restrains knowing his anger no good, led to Klaus cause a big explosion in the building, but Hendrix and his team survived, as Klaus escaped, begin the hatred between these two Hendrix and Dr. Hawkins doing other activities too, like Training, Cooking, Experiments and other things other than the mission, Hendrix got better with the cybernetics as year gone by, and Derrick refuses him to go on his own, as Dr. Hawkins listens to his dads order, Hendrix met his therapist Emily, who meets her, to calm his anger down, Hendrix also have friends, Luis works a chef and Danny works for a Phone XL to promote his work, Knox girlfriend Becky hails Hendrix a lot, and calls him a hero, as at times, Hendrix deny as many call him a leader of the future generation